How Rise of Skywalker should have ended
by Anonymius
Summary: Even though I liked 'Rise of Skywalker', after watching 'How Terminator Dark Fate Should have Ended', I decided to make a version of that using Star Wars instead.


**I do not own 'Star Wars' or anything related.**

* * *

"There's so much I want to tell you," Rey said to Leia.

"Save it until you get back," Leia told her.

A Purrgil appeared in the sky.

"_Yeah, trust me, you're better off telling her now while you still have time," _Said a voice.

Everyone looked up.

"Is that some sort of hyperspace whale?" Rey asked in disbelief.

"Oh no," Leia groaned, "It can't be!"

A figure got off the whale. Taking off his mask, he was revealed to be a man the same age as Luke.

"EZRA BRIDGER?" Leia exclaimed, "You're still around?"

"Leia!" Ezra ran to her, "You've got to come back with me!"

"What the heck?" Leia asked.

"It's your kid, Leia!" Ezra continued, "Something's got to be done about your kid!"

* * *

Later the Millenium Falcon followed Ezra on his Purrgil to Lothal.

"Are you trying to tell me that time travel's a thing in our galaxy?" Leia asked through the transceiver.

"_Of course it's a thing!_" Ezra replied, "_There was this whole plot where the Empire plotted to access time travel on Lothal before the Death Star. I managed to stop them by burying the temple, and I was content to leave it there, but then when everything started to go downhill in the galaxy I decided to re-excavate it. I know a thing or two about course correcting the timeline._"

"Downhill? When was that, a year ago?" Poe asked, causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

Later Ezra was leading Leia and Rey through the world between worlds.

"Er, what the heck is this place?" Rey asked.

"You see, Leia," Ezra started to explain, "Your turning down to become a Jedi caused a cataclysmic chain of events, including the fall of the Jedi again and the rise of the First Order. Without you being there to be guided by Luke, passing on what he had learnt to you, billions of lives were cheated out of a future they so desperately waited years to have that they couldn't already get out of a soft cannon continuation! By giving up on your brother, which led to the new girl being forced to take his place (At this Rey frowned), it caused a colossal collapse of faith in the franchis- I mean, the Force."

"Really?" Leia asked, "I thought they'd just move on and not really notice-"

"THEY NEVER MOVE ON! I mean come on, these are the people who get upset over the most minuscule change! Did you really think that after years of being indulged in their love of the original, or at least what they considered to be the original, and their hate of any alterations that suddenly telling them to let the past die was going to go down well? Oh, and don't get me started on your genius tactic of replying to criticism by saying they were wearing nostalgia goggles, or were just racist or sexist, or that they were just a vocal minority, and therefore not worth listening to, and what a surprise! Solo bombed! I mean did it ever occur to you that these people were not a minority of consumers, but in fact your most invested customers? I applaud your business sense of alienating those most likely to spend on the franchise's products, no seriously, can you hear me slowly clapping? What happened to the days when fans were treated as a show's most valued viewers, instead of being treated like a nuisance – sigh, you know what, let's just keep moving on. Or back in this case."

The trio passed through a portal.

"Where are we, anyway?" Rey asked out loud.

"I know where we are," Leia realised.

* * *

Palpatine screamed as he plummeted to his death, and exploded. Luke held Anakin dying in his arms.

"Don't mind us," Said Ezra, as he, Leia and Rey appeared.

"What the-?" A confused Luke spluttered, "Who are you?"

He looked at Leia.

"You look like my sister except old and flabby."

"I'm Leia from the future," Leia explained.

"…Seriously? Time travel's a thing in our galaxy."

"**Oh yeah it's a thing,**" Vader replied, "**Before the Death Star there was this plot involving-**"

"We don't have time!" Warned Ezra, "We've only got a few minutes before this whole station blows up just like the last one!"

"Now Ezra, you said the Wayfinder is somewhere here in the emperor's throne room?" Leia asked.

"That's what I saw."

"Oh, I think I sense it!" Said Rey, opening up the door to the room.

"**Wait a minute, was that secret room there this whole time?**"

"Apparently," Ezra answered.

"And who are you?" Luke asked.

"Ezra Bridger. I'm basically you mixed with Aladdin."

"And who's the girl? Does she have some interesting, mind-blowing parentage?"

"Trust me, it's best we don't go into that."

"And what are you doing here?"

"Basically the Emperor survived by transferring his spirit into a cloned body on a hidden Sith planet and the only way to find it is using the map in the next room."

"**Wait hold on, the emperor survives?**"

"Yes."

"**But wouldn't that mean the Sith survives as well?**"

"Well, yes."

"**And wouldn't its survival make my whole 'chosen one, who will bring balance to the force by destroying the Sith, and my entire of falling to the dark side so that I can bring balance', robbed of any meaning?**"

"Dad no one cared about your whole chosen one plot!" Leia shouted.

"**Nooooooo.**"

"Well Rey is sure taking her time," Ezra remarked.

"So tell me, is the future awesome?" Luke asked, "Do we manage to rebuild the Republic and the Jedi and fight all kinds of foes, both hailing from the remnants of the empire as well as new threats while basically maintaining the order and a relatively republican state in the galaxy?"

"…Eh, more or less," Leia answered.

"…Wait, what's the less?"

"Well, basically a master of the dark side creates a new empire that ends up destroying the republic, turns a Skywalker to the dark side, who destroys the Jedi order, leaving the one master as a hermit, and a small bands of resistance fighters go up against the fascist regime and its giant planet killing super weapon."

"…So what you're telling me is that the events of the last two decades basically repeat themselves?"

"Pretty much."

"**Wow. Say what you will about the last days of the Republic, at least it never felt like there was any repetition. Apart from a few first instances.**"

"Yeah, I think we've all gained a better appreciation of that time period after everything we've gone through."

"Oh wow!" Exclaimed Luke, "Things REALLY must be bad if it's causing you to say that!"

"But the good news is that once we've got the map we can track down the Emperor and kill him, preventing any of that from happening!"

Rey emerges with the Wayfinder.

"Sorry about that! I ended up fighting my dark side counterpart!"

"Oh I had an experience like that!" Said Luke, "Maybe it's a clue to your real heritage-"

"Oh look at the time, we must be going!" Said Ezra, "Oh, and Vader, or Anakin, if you don't mind if Luke takes off your mask now and have your emotional goodbye here since it will save him carrying your carcass with you."

"What, but I can't just leave him!" Luke protested.

"Luke, his body will become one with the force, there'll be nothing to dispose of! And you can just collect his armour after this part of the Death Star crashes given that the throne room will remain relatively intact."

"Wait, seriously?"

"Seriously."

* * *

_Later, on Exogol…_

**DOWNLOAD 100% complete.**

The Emperor emerged.

"Good. Gooooooood! It's a good thing that I backed myself up in case any backstabbing apprentices decided to have a sudden, last minute redemption. Now then to plan my revenge, in which I just repeat my old plan using my cheap clone of a Snoke, including turning a Skywalker to the Dark Side because they have such a good track record when it comes to committing to the dark side, that will also involved the child of my son who has never been referenced until now- what?"

The Emperor sensed the rebel fleet appear above the facility, and proceeded to bomb it.

"No, no, NO!" The Emperor cried as he was consumed in the explosion.

After it blew up, everyone cheered.

"Hooray! We stopped the emperor from returning!"

On the Falcon, Old Leia and Rey faded out of existence causing everyone else to gasp.

"Ez, they erased!" Leia told Ezra through the transceiver, who was on the back of a Purrgil.

"_Of course they erased!_"

"What does it mean?" Luke asked.

"_It means the future is whatever you make it! So make it a good one!_"

"We will, Ez! We will!" Leia promised.

"_Actually, your future feels kinda done, so maybe don't do anything more at this point. Yeah. You should probably just stop now. At least bring back the EU and keep it soft canon so that people have the choice of if they don't like the way it goes they can at least accept you all laughing around the campfire as the conclusion to your story._"

"Thank you!" Luke thanked.

Ezra's whale goes into hyperspace towards the camera.


End file.
